Dni 16-19 (3. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Minęły już dwa tygodnie odkąd uczestnicy zamieszkali w domu Wielkiego Brata. ''Pojawiają się fragmenty z pierwszych dni, gdzie uczestnicy dopiero się poznawali. 'Lektor: '''Szybko narodziły się pierwsze przyjaźnie oraz konflikty. Oprócz tego dwie osoby musiały już pożegnać się z programem. ''Krótkie ujęcia, w których Tom i An zostają wyeliminowani. 'Lektor: '''Jednak tym razem będzie inaczej, ponieważ nadchodząca eliminacja będzie fałszywa. Dwóch uczestników z największą ilością głosów opuści dom tylko po to, aby po chwili w tajemnicy przed pozostałymi zawodnikami zamieszkać tuż obok w luksusowym pomieszczeniu z prywatną łazienką. Spędzą tam kilka dni oglądając poczynania mieszkańców domu, którzy będą przekonani, że tej dwójki nie ma już w programie. I na tym na pewno się nie skończy. Kto zostanie nominowany do fałszywej eliminacji? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 16 ''9.43: Mieszkańcy domu powoli zaczynali się budzić. Gdy niektórzy zaczęli szykować sobie śniadanie, Maddie poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Maddie. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Maddie: '''Nadal nie wierzę w to, że zostałam w grze… Serio, byłam pewna, że odpadnę. Nawet mimo tego, że Angelika też była zagrożona. '''Wielki Brat: '''A jakie są twoje aktualne odczucia co do Angeliki, Vicey i Catherine? Chyba nie rozmawiałyście ze sobą zbyt dużo od waszej ostatniej kłótni. '''Maddie: '''Nadal staram się je ignorować. One na całe szczęście też chyba o tym pomyślały. Liczę na to, że przez najbliższy czas będę miała tu trochę spokoju. ''Tymczasem Angelika, Vicey i Catherine rozmawiały w sypialni na temat eliminacji. 'Catherine: '''Cieszę się, że wczoraj nie odpadłaś, ale szkoda, że Maddie też tu nadal jest… '''Angelika: '''Cóż, prędzej czy później ja wyrzucą. Kto by chciał oglądać w telewizji takiego plebsa… '''Vicey: '''My nie tylko musimy ją oglądać, ale musimy też z nią mieszkać… Masakra. '''Angelika: '''Dobrze, że ten dom jest na tyle duży, że możemy z łatwością jej unikać. '''Vicey: '''Poza tym lepiej, żeby nie prowokowała nas do kłótni… '''Angelika: '''Jeśli zacznie, to ona i tak wyjdzie na tym gorzej od nas. ''W tym momencie do sypialni weszła Maddie. Nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczyny poszła do swojego łóżka, z którego zabrała bluzę, a następnie od razu wyszła z pomieszczenia. Angelika, Vicey i Catherine umilkły na ten czas i jedynie obserwowały dziewczynę do momentu, aż opuściła sypialnię. 'Vicey: '''To było trochę… ołkłard. Zauważyłyście jak ona paskudnie dzisiaj wygląda? '''Angelika: '''Przecież ona zawsze tak wygląda. '''Vicey: '''No tak, racja… ''10.56: Philip i Joey trochę później zaczęli jeść śniadanie, więc zostali sami w jadalni. 'Philip: '''Chyba robi nam się powoli mała przewaga dziewczyn w tym domu, co nie? '''Joey: '''Nie myślałem jeszcze o tym, ale chyba masz rację. Oprócz nas pozostałymi chłopakami są Ryder, Andrew i Jayden. '''Philip: '''No, a tymczasem dziewczyn jest osiem. Zaraz będzie ich prawie dwa razy więcej. Nie żeby mi to jakoś przeszkadzało, czy coś… Zresztą minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie. Jeszcze dużo może się zmienić. '''Joey: '''Dokładnie. Trudno przewidzieć, co stanie się w tym programie. Tak naprawdę możemy spodziewać się wszystkiego. '''Philip: '''Szczerze mówiąc jest to nawet trochę przerażające… W sumie możesz odpaść nie będąc nawet nominowanym. '''Joey: '''Lub ewentualnie możesz odejść w potrójnej lub poczwórnej eliminacji, a na twoje miejsce wejdą nowi uczestnicy. Chociaż mimo wszystko trudno sobie to wyobrazić… '''Philip: '''To byłoby dosyć szalone. Miejmy nadzieję, że nas coś takiego nie spotka. '''Joey: '''Tak, chyba wystarczą nam zwykłe eliminacje… ''14.04: Keira, Jayden i Allie siedzieli na sofach w salonie, podczas gdy duża część uczestników spędzała czas w ogrodzie. 'Jayden: '''Albo mam tylko takie wrażenie, albo dzisiaj jest jakiś nudny dzień… '''Keira: '''No, jakoś dzisiaj nie ma nic ciekawego do roboty. Ale z drugiej strony możemy trochę odpocząć po ostatnich wydarzeniach. ^^ ''Nagle Allie bez wyraźnego powodu zaczęła wpatrywać się w Jaydena. 'Jayden: '''Allie? Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć, czy będziesz się tylko tak na mnie patrzeć? '''Allie: '''Tak, chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale już zapomniałam co… '''Jayden: '''Okej, spoko… ''Po chwili do salonu przyszły Maddie i Vivian. Usiadły obok Allie, która już nie patrzyła na Jaydena. 'Vivian: '''Hejo, co tam u was? ^^ '''Keira: '''Nic ciekawego… '''Jayden: '''Rozmawiałyście już może z… '''Maddie: '''Nie. Ja nie zamierzam zaczynać z nimi rozmowy. Jak będą chciały się pogodzić, to niech same do nas przyjdą. '''Vivian: '''Lol, dokładnie. Tylko niech nie oczekują przeprosin. '''Maddie: '''No, a już na pewno ja nie będę przepraszać jako pierwsza, bo to nie ja zaczynałam te wszystkie kłótnie. '''Keira: '''Ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że dojdziecie do porozumienia, żeby nie było tutaj cały czas takiej napiętej atmosfery. Zwłaszcza, gdy przebywacie w tym samym pomieszczeniu… '''Maddie: '''Zobaczymy. Ale jak już powiedziałam, ja jako pierwsza nie zacznę rozmowy i nie obchodzi mnie jeśli one myślą tak samo. '''Vivian: '''Najlepiej jeśli w ogóle skończymy o tym rozmawiać i pogadamy o czymś innym. '''Keira: '''Tak, nie ma potrzeby, żeby psuć sobie nastrój przez samo myślenie o takich osobach… ''16.18: Brooke, Vicey, Joey i Andrew odpoczywali sobie przy basenie. 'Brooke: '''Ciepło dzisiaj, co nie? '''Joey: '''Tak, to chyba jeden z najcieplejszych dni, odkąd tu jesteśmy. '''Brooke: '''Byłoby fajnie jeśli już tak zostanie. <3 '''Joey: '''A oprócz pogody równie dobrze by było, jeśli przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będzie tu żadnych kłótni… '''Andrew: '''Czemu? Bez kłótni zrobi się tu nudno. Niech się niektórzy dalej nienawidzą, bo oglądanie tych wszystkich awantur jest chyba najciekawszą rzeczą w tym domu. :D '''Joey: '''Serio tak uważasz? Przecież możemy mieć tu też inne rozrywki, które nie powodują tylu złych emocji. '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście. Ale ty i tak sam dobrze wiesz, że oglądanie kłótni jest najlepszą rozrywką. :P '''Joey: '''Nie? Wcale tak nie uważam. '''Vicey: '''Oj tam, ja też lubię argiuments. <3 Chociaż na razie wolę nie zaczepiać Maddie… '''Brooke: '''Za to ja na całe szczęście mam trochę spokoju od Angeliki. Pewnie nie na długo, ale przynajmniej na razie mogę udawać, że nie ma jej w tym domu. '''Vicey: '''To chyba dlatego, że jest dużo bardziej zła na Maddie niż na ciebie… Możliwe, że po prostu o tobie zapomniała. ^^ '''Brooke: '''I bardzo dobrze… ''Tymczasem Angelika i Ryder przebywali razem w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Muszę przyznać, że dzisiaj mam nawet dobry dzień. Głównie dzięki temu, że od jakiegoś czasu ignoruję kilka osób, które również ignorują mnie. '''Ryder: '''Ale prawda jest taka, że zbyt długo tak nie wytrzymacie. '''Angelika: '''Masz rację. W sumie postanowiłam dać sobie trochę spokoju z tymi idiotkami tylko ze względu na ostrzeżenie, które dostałam. '''Ryder: '''W takim razie dziękuję ci Wielki Bracie. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Wielki Brat cieszy się, że ostrzeżenie podziałało. Jednak dobrze by było, gdyby wszystkie skłócone osoby w końcu postanowiły się pogodzić. '''Angelika: '''Mam wrażenie, że wiele osób na to czeka… Ale niestety nie potrafię zbyt dobrze udawać kogoś miłego dla tych, którzy na to nie zasługują. ''20.31: Vivian leżała samotnie na swoim łóżku w sypialni. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Ryder, który od razu zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę. 'Ryder: '''Hej, już nie spiskujesz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami? ''Vivian podniosła się i z niechęcią spojrzała na Rydera. 'Vivian: '''Lol, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Ja z nikim nie spiskowałam i nie spiskuję. Przecież to ani trochę nie jest hipsterskie. '''Ryder: '''Przestań kłamać. Ja już dobrze wiem jaka jesteś naprawdę, ale inni jakoś tego nie widzą. '''Vivian: '''To ty jesteś tutaj fałszywy, a nie ja. W ogóle weź się ode mnie odczep, yolo. Czasami jesteś naprawdę żałosny. ''W tym momencie do sypialni wszedł też Andrew. 'Ryder: '''O, kolejny podstępny wąż. Może macie zaplanowane na teraz jakieś tajne spotkanie? '''Andrew: '''Co? O czym ty… '''Ryder: '''Dobra, nie musisz udawać, że nie wiesz o co chodzi. '''Vivian: '''Weź się w końcu ogarnij i przestań ciągle nas oskarżać o jakieś sojusze. Zwłaszcza, że sam ciągle przesiadujesz z Angeliką, Philipem oraz tymi głupimi siostrzyczkami. '''Ryder: '''No okej, już się tak nie denerwuj… Chciałem tylko pogadać, a ty mnie już atakujesz. Nieładnie z twojej strony. ''Zadowolony Ryder wyszedł z sypialni zostawiając nieco zdezorientowanych Vivian i Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Czasami naprawdę go nie rozumiem… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja też. Na ogół udaje miłego, ale gdy zostaje sam z osobą, której nie lubi, to zaczyna jakąś bezsensowną kłótnię, a na koniec udaje, że to on jest „pokrzywdzony”… '''Andrew: '''Na szczęście już niedługo odpadnie. '''Vivian: '''No jasne. W końcu coraz więcej osób widzi jaki on jest naprawdę. ''23.49: Prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy domu przebywali już w sypialni i byli gotowi do spania. Maddie i Vivian postanowiły posiedzieć razem w ogrodzie. 'Vivian: '''Serio, ten Ryder to jakaś masakra… '''Maddie: '''Cóż, szczerze mówiąc nie zwróciłam jeszcze na niego szczególnej uwagi. '''Vivian: '''W sumie wydaje mi się, że on w głównej mierze próbuje atakować mnie i Andrew. Ale nie mam pojęcia dlaczego… I na dodatek robi to w taki sposób, że prawie nikt tego nie zauważył. '''Maddie: '''Rzeczywiście jest to dosyć dziwne. Ale dopóki cię nie wyzywa, nie oblewa wodą i nie próbuje bić, to chyba nie ma się czym przejmować. '''Vivian: '''No tak, ty miałaś już tutaj o wiele gorsze sytuacje. '''Maddie: '''I wszyscy o nich wiedzą. Dobra, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja już nie mam ochoty o tym gadać. Jestem już śpiąca, a poza tym zrobiło się tu dosyć chłodno. '''Vivian: '''Spoko, chodźmy stąd. I miejmy nadzieję, że nikt nas tam nie będzie teraz zaczepiać… ''Vivian i Maddie poszły do sypialni. Ryder i Angelika spojrzeli się na nie z lekką wrogością, ale mimo wszystko nie zwracali już potem większej uwagi na dziewczyny, które położyły się do swoich łóżek i próbowały już zasnąć. Dzień 17 9.35: Jako pierwsi obudzili się Brooke, Keira i Jayden. We trójkę poszli do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie jakieś śniadanie. 'Brooke: '''Nie wiem jak wy uważacie, ale chyba z każdym dniem jestem coraz lepszym kucharzem. <3 Jeszcze niedawno prawie wszystko przypalałam, a teraz? Teraz czuję się jak prawdziwy, zdolny kucharz. <3 Może po Big Brotherze zgłoszę się do Masterchefa? '''Jayden: '''Cóż, rzeczywiście radzisz sobie znacznie lepiej, ale do mistrzostwa jeszcze ci daleko… '''Brooke: '''Pff, pewnie mi zazdrościsz, że uczę się tak szybko. <3 '''Jayden: '''Nie, tak właściwie to się cieszę, serio. '''Keira: '''Ja również się cieszę! Może już niedługo nie tylko Jayden będzie umiał przygotowywać bardzo smaczne posiłki. ^^ '''Jayden: '''Szczerze mówiąc mam taką nadzieję, bo nie chciałbym spędzić tutaj większości czasu będąc waszym kucharzem… '''Brooke: '''Spokojnie, przecież od początku otrzymujesz dużo pomocy, więc czasem możemy sami coś ugotować, a ty sobie wtedy odpoczniesz. '''Keira: '''Takimi pomocnymi osobami jesteśmy na przykład ja i Brooke. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Dokładnie! '''Jayden: '''To miłe z waszej strony. Dzięki. ''Jayden uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn. 'Keira: '''W końcu jedną z głównych zasad w tym domu jest dobra współpraca, co oznacza, że nie powinniśmy wykorzystywać nikogo do niektórych obowiązków… ''W międzyczasie Philip poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Philip: '''Zaczynamy już kolejny dzień, a ja nadal czuję tą napiętą atmosferę między skłóconymi osobami… Może nie jest już tak tragicznie jak na początku, ale mimo wszystko nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, gdy nie mogę normalnie ze wszystkimi porozmawiać. Mam wrażenie, że Maddie, Vivian i Allie unikają mnie tylko dlatego, że mam dobry kontakt z Angeliką, Catherine i Vicey… Chociaż w sumie Allie niemalże od początku z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie lubi i czasem chyba próbuje zabić mnie wzrokiem… '''Wielki Brat: '''Może mimo wszystko powinieneś spróbować porozmawiać z tymi osobami? To mogłoby wam trochę pomóc. '''Philip: '''Już o tym pomyślałem i chyba rzeczywiście nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Może nawet dzięki temu uda mi się oczyścić trochę atmosferę w domu. ''14.02: Mieszkańcy domu zebrali się w ogrodzie. Usiedli na ławkach, naprzeciwko których stały dwa stoły. Na stołach było rozstawionych osiem tac z pokrywami (po cztery na jeden stół), więc uczestnicy nie mogli zobaczyć, co dokładnie zostało dla nich przygotowane. 'Wielki Brat: '''W dzisiejszym zadaniu weźmie udział osiem chętnych osób. Wielki Brat nie będzie nikogo wybierać. Sami musicie odważyć się i stanąć przy jednej z tac. Dowiecie się, co będziecie musieli zrobić dopiero, gdy już zdecydujecie się wziąć udział w zadaniu. Od teraz macie chwilę na podjęcie decyzji oraz ewentualnie na ustawienie się przy wybranej tacy. ''Andrew i Ryder niemal od razu wstali i podeszli do pierwszego stołu. Jednocześnie wymienili ze sobą wrogie spojrzenia. 'Maddie: '''W sumie nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Chyba. '''Vivian: '''Zaryzykujmy, yolo! '''Maddie: '''Okej… ''Maddie i Vivian wspólnie podeszły do drugiego stołu. Po chwili obok nich ustawili się też Philip i Angelika, natomiast do pierwszego stołu zdecydowali się podejść Vicey i Joey. To oznacza, że Brooke, Allie, Jayden, Keira oraz Catherine nie biorą udziału w zadaniu i będą jedynie obserwatorami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Andrew, Joey, Ryder i Vicey. Możecie teraz zobaczyć, co znajduje się dla was pod pokrywami. ''Czwórka uczestników podniosła pokrywy. Okazało się, że na ich tacach stoją duże kubki wypełnione pewnym koktajlem. 'Joey: '''Mogłem się tego domyślić… '''Wielki Brat: '''Przed wami znajdują się oryginalne koktajle zrobione głównie ze zmiksowanych ryb oraz owadów. Macie pięć minut na wypicie wszystkiego. Czas start! ''Wszyscy z przerażeniem spojrzeli na to, co mają wypić. Ryder i Joey powoli zaczęli pić, natomiast Andrew i Vicey mieli z tym pewne trudności. 'Vicey: '''To coś strasznie śmierdzi! Jak ja mam to wypić? '''Catherine: '''Dasz radę! '''Andrew: '''Spodziewałem się czegoś innego… '''Ryder: '''Więc trzeba było się tak nie rzucać do tego zadania, skoro jesteś taki słaby… '''Andrew: '''Nie jestem! ''Andrew zaczął pić koktajl. Zaraz za nim zaczęła też Vicey. Cała czwórka wyglądała na obrzydzonych i co chwilę musieli powstrzymywać wymioty. 'Vivian: '''Lol, mam nadzieję, że my dostaniemy coś innego… '''Maddie: '''Niestety obawiam się, że my też będziemy mieli coś obrzydliwego do wypicia lub zjedzenia… ''Chwilę później Ryder i Joey już prawie kończyli, mimo że coraz gorzej im to szło, natomiast Vicey i Andrew zdołali wypić tylko trochę koktajlu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu! ''Uczestnicy szybko odłożyli kubki oraz nadal próbowali powstrzymać wymioty. 'Vicey: '''To było okropne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Teraz kolej na Angelikę, Maddie, Philipa oraz Vivian. Możecie zobaczyć, co przed wami się znajduje. ''Maddie, Vivian, Philip i Angelika z lekkim przerażeniem podnieśli pokrywy. Okazało się, że na ich tacach znajdują się tylko kartki. 'Wielki Brat: '''Każdy z was będzie musiał odpowiedzieć przy wszystkich na pytania znajdujące się na waszych tacach. Oczywiście musicie odpowiadać szczerze. Vivian, ty pierwsza. ''Vivian wzięła jedną kartkę i przeczytała pytanie. 'Vivian: '„Kto według ciebie jest najmniej godny zaufania i dlaczego?” Yolo… To oczywiście Ryder. 'Ryder: '''No ciekawe dlaczego… '''Vivian: '''Nie można mu ufać, ponieważ on jest najbardziej fałszywą osobą w tym domu. Poza tym czasami próbuje atakować niektóre osoby w taki sposób, aby w ostateczności to on wychodził na ofiarę. '''Ryder: '''Szkoda tylko, że to nieprawda… '''Vivian: '''Lol, to chyba oczywiste, że nie przyznałbyś się przy wszystkich do tego, co robisz. '''Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, teraz twoja kolej. '''Angelika: '„Kogo najbardziej nie lubisz w tym domu?” Heh, dobre pytanie… Wymieniłabym dwie osoby, ale skoro ma być jedna, to niech będzie to Maddie. Nigdy nie przepadałam za ludźmi takimi jak ona, więc nic dziwnego, że jej nie polubiłam. Oprócz tego ostatnio pokazała nam wszystkim jaka jest z niej okropna osoba. Maddie jedynie przewróciła oczami słuchając Angeliki. Jako następny swoje pytanie przeczytał Philip. 'Philip: '„Jeśli miałbyś taką możliwość, to kogo byś natychmiastowo wyeliminował?” Philip spojrzał nerwowo na wszystkich uczestników. 'Philip: '''Nikogo nie chciałbym wyrzucać, ale jeśli bym musiał, to chyba wybrałbym Allie. ''Allie zaczęła ze złością wpatrywać się w Philipa. 'Philip: '''O, na przykład dlatego. Ten twój morderczy wzrok jest przerażający. Nawet nie wiem za co mnie tak bardzo nie lubisz… '''Allie: '''A powinieneś wiedzieć! ''Następna była Maddie, która wzięła kartkę i przeczytała pytanie. 'Maddie: '„Który z uczestników najbardziej ci się podoba?” Co?! Kilka osób zaczęło się śmiać pod nosem. 'Maddie: '''Nikt! Naprawdę! Nie patrzyłam na żadnego chłopaka w ten sposób… '''Angelika: '''To może być też dziewczyna… '''Maddie: '''Tym bardziej nie. '''Angelika: '''Kogoś musisz wymienić. '''Maddie: '''Więc mam kłamać? To zadanie polega chyba na mówieniu prawdy. '''Angelika: '''Spoko, jeśli przegramy, to będzie twoja wina… ''Po kilkunastu minutach Maddie, Angelika, Vivian i Philip skończyli odpowiadać na pytania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas na podsumowanie. Pierwsza część zadania nie poszła wam najlepiej, ponieważ nikt nie zdążył z wypiciem koktajlu, ale mimo wszystko Ryder i Joey byli bardzo blisko skończenia. W drugiej części było już dużo lepiej. Nie mieliście wielkich problemów ze szczerymi odpowiedziami, chociaż czasami zabrakło dłuższych uzasadnień. Tak czy inaczej, udało wam się zaliczyć to zadanie i w nagrodę wieczorem odbędzie się przyjęcie z luksusową kolacją. Gratulacje. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 19.45: Na czas przyjęcia salon został ładnie udekorowany oraz stół w jadalni został wypełniony dobrym jedzeniem. Mieszkańcy domu postanowili nieco ładniej się ubrać z tej okazji. W tym momencie wszyscy weszli do salonu i niemal od razu zasiedli przy stole. 'Brooke: '''Ale tutaj ładnie, co nie? Jest dużo bardziej luksusowo. <3 '''Vicey: '''Ja o wiele bardziej jaram się tym jedzeniem. <3 '''Jayden: '''To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy możemy tyle zjeść… '''Joey: '''I bardzo dobrze! :D ''Ryder i Philip zaczęli nalewać wszystkim szampana, a następnie po wzniesieniu toastu uczestnicy zaczęli jeść. Pół godziny później większość osób było już po jedzeniu i zaczęło tańczyć. Wyjątkiem były Maddie i Vivian, które jedynie obserwowały pozostałych mieszkańców domu. '''Maddie: Takie zabawy raczej nie są dla mnie. Vivian: Ja również mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Tym bardziej, że nie zamierzam tańczyć obok niektórych osób. Maddie: Nawet nie musisz mówić obok których… W tym momencie do dziewczyn podszedł Philip. Philip: Zamierzacie tak przez cały czas siedzieć i patrzeć na innych? Maddie: W sumie to tak, ale nie musisz się nami przejmować. Vivian: Tak, to dla nas wystarczająco dobra rozrywka. Philip: Spoko, skoro tak chcecie… Całą sytuację widziała Angelika, która od razu poszła do Vicey, aby jej o tym powiedzieć. Angelika: Te dwie nudziary jak zwykle tylko zamulają… Vicey: Mejbi obżarły się tak bardzo, że nie mogą się podnieść. Angelika: Aż takie tłuste to one mimo wszystko nie są. Vicey: Co nie zmienia faktu, że my i tak mamy o wiele lepszą sylwetkę niż one. <3 Angelika: No to jest chyba oczywiste… Tymczasem Jayden wyszedł na chwilę do ogrodu. Tuż za nim poszła Allie. Allie: Hejka. <3 Co tam u ciebie? ^^ Jayden: U mnie? Chyba nic ciekawego… Allie: Oj tam, zawsze musi być coś ciekawego. Przecież nie jesteś nudziarzem. ^^ Jayden: Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony, ale i tak teraz chyba nie mam o czym opowiadać. Allie: To szkoda… Przez moment panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza, dopóki Allie znów się nie odezwała. Allie: A która dziewczyna najbardziej ci się podoba? Jayden wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem. Jayden: Co? Ty tak na serio pytasz? Allie: Jak nie chcesz to nie mów… Jayden: Myślę, że jednak zostawię to dla siebie. Allie: Okej… Nieco smutna Allie odeszła od Jaydena, który cały czas wyglądał na zdziwionego tą sytuacją. 23.37: Wielu uczestników nadal dobrze bawiło się na przyjęciu, lecz niektórzy postanowili już szykować się do spania. Vivian, Maddie i Brooke aktualnie przebywały w łazience. Maddie: 'Trochę trudno będzie zasnąć przy tym całym hałasie… '''Brooke: '''A jeszcze gorzej będzie z pijanymi osobami, które będą potem szaleć w sypialni. Mam nadzieję, że niektórzy nie będą przez alkohol wywoływać zbędnych kłótni… '''Maddie: '''Kłótnie? Ja nawet nie będę patrzeć na tych pijaków, więc mnie to nie będzie dotyczyć. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, poradzimy sobie. Allie już chyba śpi i nic jej nie przeszkadza. '''Brooke: '''Może macie rację… '''Vivian: '''My zawsze mamy rację. ^^ ''Po chwili dziewczyny poszły do sypialni i położyły się do swoich łóżek. Imprezujące osoby jeszcze przez długi czas przebywały w salonie, więc ostatecznie nie przeszkadzały nikomu w zaśnięciu. Dzień 18 10.12: Uczestnicy zaczęli budzić się po wczorajszym przyjęciu. Andrew, Keira i Brooke nie mieli wielkiego problemu ze wstaniem z łóżka i spędzali wspólnie czas w ogrodzie. '''Brooke: Dzisiaj chyba powinny być nominacje, prawda? Keira: Tak, pewnie już niedługo pierwsze osoby pójdą zagłosować. No chyba że czeka na nas jakaś niespodzianka… Brooke: Myślę, że wolałabym nie mieć żadnych niespodzianek, bo nigdy nie wiadomo co może nam się trafić… Keira: Ale za to byłoby więcej emocji. ^^ Andrew: Ja chyba też na razie wolę zwykłe nominacje póki mam na kogo głosować. I oczywiście mam nadzieję, że osoby, które nominuję, będą zagrożone, a potem ktoś z nich odpadnie. Brooke: Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko ty masz takie zdanie na ten temat… W sumie chyba każdy by tak chciał. Andrew: 'Pewnie tak. I nie ma co się temu dziwić… ''12.05: Nadszedł czas nominacji. Uczestnicy głosują w pokoju zwierzeń tak jak w pierwszym tygodniu. Oczywiście nie mają pojęcia o tym, że nadchodząca eliminacja nie będzie prawdziwa. Na początek do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana Vivian. '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Vivian. Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Vivian: Okej, pierwszą osobą, którą nominuję jest Ryder. Ten koleś jest bardzo fałszywy. Na dodatek najwidoczniej chce się mnie pozbyć, więc lepiej żeby to on jak najszybciej odpadł. Głosuję też na Angelikę. Chyba nie muszę zbyt dużo mówić na jej temat. Jest wredna i ciągle obgaduje innych, w tym mnie. Powinna stąd zniknąć, żebyśmy w końcu mieli trochę spokoju. Jako następna nominować poszła Brooke. Brooke: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest oczywiście Angelika. Ostatnio już się tak dużo nie kłóciłyśmy, ale i tak nadal jej nie lubię i chcę, żeby już stąd odeszła. Natomiast jako drugą nominuję Maddie. Niby przez cały czas jest tylko „ofiarą” tych wszystkich awantur, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że często jest nieufna i wrogo nastawiona do innych. Zaraz po Brooke do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Joey. Joey: Na początek nominuję Allie. Ta dziewczyna nadal dziwnie się zachowuje i chyba nie zamierza się zmieniać. Oprócz tego mam wrażenie, że rozmawia tylko z kilkoma osobami, a na innych w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi… Nominuję też Andrew. Coraz bardziej zaczynam dostrzegać u niego to, że rzeczy, które o sobie mówi, wcale nie są prawdą. Nie jest zbyt szczery. Chwilę później nadeszła kolej na Allie. Allie: Głosuję na… Rydera. W sumie to trochę nie wiem dlaczego, ale może dlatego, że jest wredny i fałszywy. Tak przynajmniej mówi Vivian. ^^ A drugą osobą, którą nominuję jest Philip. Głosuję na niego chyba od pierwszego tygodnia i raczej nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Poza tym ostatnio powiedział, że wyrzuciłby mnie stąd gdyby mógł. :( 14.54: Philip i Jayden przyglądali się zdjęciom uczestników, które wiszą na ścianie w salonie. Philip: 'Ty również zastanawiasz się kogo nominować? '''Jayden: '''Tak… Muszę przyznać, że jest to dosyć trudny wybór. '''Philip: '''Racja. A im dłużej będziemy ze sobą mieszkać, tym trudniej będzie na kogoś głosować. '''Jayden: '''Nominacje chyba nigdy nie były i nie będą łatwym zadaniem… Pomijając oczywiście przypadki, w których ktoś bardzo nie lubi niektórych uczestników. '''Philip: '''Kilka osób nawet jest w takiej sytuacji… Mimo że mają dużo łatwiejszy wybór, to ja i tak wolę żyć ze wszystkimi w zgodzie i ewentualnie przez to mieć większy problem z głosowaniem. '''Jayden: '''Ja tak samo. W sumie będę głosować chyba na tych, z którymi mam najmniejszy kontakt. '''Philip: '''No, tak jest chyba najłatwiej kogokolwiek wybrać. ''W międzyczasie do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Ryder. '''Ryder: Pierwszą osobą, którą nominuję jest Andrew. Ten koleś bardzo działa mi na nerwy. Cały czas kłamie na swój temat. Poza tym chyba mi czegoś zazdrości i chce się mnie pozbyć. Ale niech nawet nie myśli, że uda mu się to. Głosuję też na drugą osobę, która na mnie poluje, a jest nią Vivian. To jej całe „hipsterstwo” jest żałosne. Jestem pewny, że ona tylko taką udaje… Jako następne poszły nominować Vicey i Catherine. Vicey: Pierwszy hałsmejt, którego nominujemy, to… Vicey & Cath: Maddie. Vicey: Chyba nie trzeba wiele wyjaśniać. Prawie wyleciałyśmy przez tego potwora. Ona jest teribl. Czasami już nie możemy na nią patrzeć. Catherine: A drugą nominowaną przez nas osobą jest… Vicey & Cath: Brooke. Catherine: Tu już bardziej chodzi tylko o mnie. Ostatnio uczepiła się u mnie tego, że chciałam zjeść więcej batoników niż powinnam. :c Po chwili do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Keira. Keira: Jako pierwszą nominuję Angelikę. Cały czas jest tu najwredniejszą osobą, której nie można zaufać. Poza tym jednym z jej ulubionych zajęć jest obgadywanie innych. Głosuję też na… Brooke. To nie był łatwy wybór, ale zdecydowało to, że bardzo się od siebie różnimy i zazwyczaj nie mamy nawet o czym rozmawiać… Następnie nadeszła kolej na Jaydena. Jayden: Na początek chyba nominuję Rydera. Nie mam z nim najlepszego kontaktu i raczej nie będę mieć, bo nawet tego nie chcę… Natomiast jako drugą wybrałem Angelikę. Razem z Ryderem tworzy taki mały duet zła, który powinien zostać rozdzielony i to jak najszybciej. Zwłaszcza zanim oboje narobią tu więcej szkód. 17.19: Catherine i Allie siedziały same w łazience i rozmawiały o innych uczestnikach. Allie: 'Dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz Angelikę? Przecież ona jest taka wredna… '''Catherine: '''Ale dla mnie jest fajna… A dlaczego ty lubisz Maddie? '''Allie: '''Bo była dla mnie cały czas miła… '''Catherine: '''Dobra, nieważne. Może zmieńmy temat na chłopaków. <3 Którego najbardziej lubisz? ^^ '''Allie: '''Hmm… Chyba Jaydena. <3 '''Catherine: '''A co z tym, który odpadł jako pierwszy? Jego chyba najbardziej lubiłaś… '''Allie: '''Cóż… Tak właściwie to już o nim zapomniałam. ^^ Ale gdybym znowu go zobaczyła, to pewnie znowu by mi się spodobał… ''Tymczasem Maddie jako następna poszła zagłosować. '''Maddie: Nominuję Angelikę. To chyba oczywisty wybór, co nie? Mam już jej dosyć. Wkurza mnie nawet jeśli się do mnie nie odzywa. Ona po prostu musi stąd odejść. Głosuję też na Catherine i Vicey. Te siostrzyczki irytują mnie już od pierwszego dnia. Ich również nie znoszę. Powinny stąd zniknąć równie szybko co Angelika. Wtedy byłabym tu dużo szczęśliwsza. Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Philip. Philip: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Allie. Chyba już każdy wie, że ona z niewiadomego powodu mnie nie lubi. Na dodatek te jej mordercze spojrzenia są okropne… Oprócz niej nominuję też Vivian. Z początku wydawała się niegroźna, ale teraz zaczynam dostrzegać, że ona może być tutaj największym strategiem. Cóż, wybranie Vivian nie było zbyt łatwe, zwłaszcza że mogę się co do niej mylić… Zaraz po Philipie nominować poszedł Andrew. Andrew: Jako pierwszego nominuję Rydera. To chyba jasne, że on jest najbardziej fałszywą i podstępną osobą w tym domu, więc trzeba się go pozbyć. I to jak najszybciej. Głosuję również na Joeya. Jakoś nie zawsze się dogadujemy, a poza tym nie rozumiem za co uczestnicy tak bardzo go lubią… On przecież nie robi tutaj nic ciekawego. Jako ostatnia do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Angelika. Angelika: Moje nominacje raczej nie będą żadną niespodzianką. Na początek głosuję na Maddie. Pewnie się powtórzę, ale nie lubię dziewczyn z takimi paskudnymi charakterami. Oczywiście nominuję także Brooke. Może i ostatnio się nie kłóciłyśmy, ale i tak nie znoszę jej i mam nadzieję, że już niedługo ta starucha opuści ten dom. 20.30: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, by poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, nadszedł czas, by poznać wyniki dzisiejszych nominacji. Uczestnicy, którzy zdobyli najwięcej głosów i są zagrożeni eliminacją, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '…Angelika… 'Angelika: '''Znowu… '''Wielki Brat: '…Maddie… 'Maddie: '''Pff, jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. '''Wielki Brat: '…Ryder… Ryder jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 'Wielki Brat: '…oraz Brooke. Te cztery osoby są nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. 'Brooke: '''Serio? Myślałam, że już nie będziecie mnie nominować! '''Angelika: '''No to najwidoczniej źle myślałaś… '''Brooke: '''Do ciebie nie mówiłam! '''Angelika: '''No i co z tego? Po co to w ogóle tak przeżywasz? Ja bym się na twoim miejscu wcale nie dziwiła, że znowu na ciebie głosowali… '''Ryder: '''W sumie to było dosyć oczywiste, że akurat nasza czwórka będzie nominowana. '''Brooke: '''Dobra, nie gadam z wami. ''Wkurzona Brooke poszła od razu do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brooke: '''To jest niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego jestem już drugi raz nominowana? Wiem, że nie tylko ja jestem w takiej sytuacji, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do Angeliki i Maddie nie zasłużyłam sobie na to! Co ja im takiego złego zrobiłam? Przecież oni mnie lubią, a przynajmniej tak mówią… Tutaj już chyba nikomu nie można ufać. ''Tymczasem większość uczestników nadal siedziało w salonie. 'Angelika: 'Żałosne… Ja jestem nominowana już drugi raz z rzędu i jakoś nie robię afery z tego powodu i nie zamierzam wypłakiwać się w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Maddie: '''Przyznałabym ci rację, ale raczej nie będę się do czegoś takiego zniżać. ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się sztucznie do Maddie, a następnie jak zwykle patrzyła się na nią z wrogością. 00.12: Kilku uczestników już spało, kilku dopiero zasypiało, natomiast inni jeszcze nie byli zbyt zmęczeni. Angelika i Ryder siedzieli w „domku na drzewie” i rozmawiali o nominacjach. 'Ryder: '''Jak myślisz, mamy większe szanse na przetrwanie niż Brooke i Maddie? '''Angelika: '''Nie wiem… Ale mam nadzieję, że tak. '''Ryder: '''Wy już byłyście raz nominowane i przetrwałyście eliminację, więc tym razem też może wam się poszczęścić… '''Angelika: '''Chyba nie uważasz, że odpadniesz zamiast którejś z nas? '''Ryder: '''Tak właściwie to trudno przewidzieć co się stanie i już chyba dobrze o tym wiesz. '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że wiem… Po prostu miejmy nadzieję, że ludzie są bardziej po naszej stronie i wyrzucą Maddie. Albo Brooke. A najlepiej obydwie naraz… ''Angelika i Ryder jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedzieli sobie w samotności, podczas gdy cała reszta uczestników przebywała już w sypialni. Vivian i Maddie również rozmawiały na temat nominacji. 'Vivian: '''Według mnie nie powinnaś się martwić, że odpadniesz. W końcu ty jesteś po tej „dobrej” stronie… '''Maddie: '''Lepiej żebyś miała rację… To będzie naprawdę okropne uczucie, jeśli odejdę stąd zamiast kogoś z pozostałej trójki nominowanych. '''Vivian: '''Wiem. Chyba nikt by tak nie chciał. ''Po chwili do sypialni weszli Ryder i Angelika, którzy od razu położyli się do łóżka. 'Maddie: '''Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby ta dwójka została w końcu rozdzielona… '''Vivian: '''Tak, wtedy byłoby o wiele lepiej… ''Dziewczyny położyły się do swoich łóżek i starały się już zasnąć. W międzyczasie światła w sypialni zostały zgaszone i było już całkiem ciemno w pomieszczeniu. Dzień 19 9.50: Pierwszymi osobami, które się obudziły, byli Jayden, Catherine i Philip. Cała trójka poszła do kuchni, by przygotować jakieś śniadanie. 'Catherine: '''Może mogę wam jakoś pomóc? '''Jayden: '''Raczej nie jesteś zbyt dobra w gotowaniu… '''Catherine: '''Nom, nie jestem. ^^ '''Philip: '''Więc w takim razie chyba wystarczy, jeśli będziesz nam tylko towarzyszyć. :D '''Catherine: '''Hm… Okej. <3 ''Po chwili dołączyli do nich Brooke oraz Joey. 'Brooke: '''Jak dobrze, że robicie już jakieś śniadanie. <3 '''Philip: '''Mam nadzieję, że starczy dla wszystkich… '''Jayden: '''Nie martw się, powinno wystarczyć. '''Joey: '''Tak w ogóle… Czy tylko ja się dziwię, że uniknęliśmy jakiejś większej afery po nominacjach? '''Philip: '''No w sumie racja… To dobrze. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Ja już nie miałam siły na żadne kłótnie… Zwłaszcza, że nie zamierzam zniżać się do poziomu Angeliki. '''Joey: '''Ważne, że przyjęliście to w miarę spokojnie. ^^ ''Tymczasem Ryder poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ryder: '''Nie wiem co mam sobie myśleć o wynikach nominacji… Przede wszystkim mam nadzieję, że jestem bardziej lubiany od dziewczyn. Liczę też na to, że Maddie jest najbardziej hejtowana i to właśnie z nią się pożegnamy. W końcu tak jak powiedziała Angelika, ona jest beznadziejna i nie ma sensu jej tutaj trzymać. Taka prawda. ''11.28: Nadszedł czas trzeciego zadania zakupowego. Tym razem trzech uczestników otrzyma w tajemnicy rolę morderców. Ich zadaniem będzie „zabijanie” pozostałych mieszkańców domu w taki sposób, aby nikt nie wiedział kim są mordercy. Oprócz tego jeden uczestnik będzie detektywem i jego zadaniem będzie odkrycie tożsamości tych trzech osób. Jeśli mu się to uda, mieszkańcy domu zdobędą luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Do roli morderców Wielki Brat wybrał Joeya, Keirę oraz Vivian, natomiast detektywem został Philip. Jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu zadania, Joey został wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Joey. Jak już wiesz, ty, Vivian i Keira zostaliście sekretnymi mordercami. Waszymi pierwszymi ofiarami będą Angelika i Andrew. „Zabijecie” ich przy pomocy bomb dymnych, które zamontujecie w ogrodzie. Będziecie mogli odpalić je tylko wtedy, gdy ta dwójka będzie tam sama. Pamiętaj, że musicie zrobić wszystko nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń, ponieważ pozostali mieszkańcy domu mogą informować detektywa Philipa o różnych podejrzanych sytuacjach. '''Joey: '''W porządku, będziemy w stu procentach dyskretni. ^^ A czy my możemy podawać Philipowi fałszywe informacje, żeby go zmylić? '''Wielki Brat: '''Oczywiście. Ale kłamać też trzeba z rozwagą. Wielki Brat życzy wam powodzenia. '''Joey: '''Dzięki! :D ''Joey wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń i po kilku minutach powiedział o wszystkim Keirze, która następnie przekazała informacje Vivian. Gdy nikogo nie było w ogrodzie, Joey zamontował bombę dymną tuż za miejscami do siedzenia. Jakieś pół godziny później Vivian przyprowadziła Andrew do ogrodu, w którym nadal nikt inny nie przebywał. 'Andrew: '''Więc o czym chciałaś pogadać? '''Vivian: '''Zaraz wszystko ci opowiem, ale właśnie przypomniało mi się coś ważnego. Zaczekaj tu chwilę, to nie zajmie mi dużo czasu. '''Andrew: '''No dobra… ''Vivian poszła do sypialni, gdzie czekał na nią Joey, natomiast Andrew w tym czasie usiadł sobie tuż za bombą dymną. 'Vivian: '(szeptem) Okej, Andrew już czeka. 'Joey: '''To ja teraz pójdę po Angelikę. Jak zobaczysz, że weszła do ogrodu, to włącz bombę dymną. ''Joey podał jej mały pilocik, a następnie poszedł do Angeliki, która aktualnie przebywała w łazience. 'Joey: '''Hej, Andrew ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę. Czeka na ciebie w ogrodzie. '''Angelika: '''Serio? Czego on chce? '''Joey: '''Nie wiem, ale powiedział, że to dosyć ważne. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, skoro tak twierdzi… ''Angelika poszła do ogrodu i zatrzymała się przy Andrew. 'Angelika: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Andrew: '''Eee… Ja nic od ciebie nie chciałem… ''W tym momencie Vivian włączyła bombę dymną, która bardzo szybko zadymiła ogród. Wtedy też w całym domu można było usłyszeć krzyk, a następnie zaczął grać marsz pogrzebowy. Andrew i Angelika wyglądali na zdezorientowanych tą całą sytuacją. 'Wielki Brat: '''Uwaga, Angelika i Andrew zostali pierwszymi ofiarami naszych morderców. Teraz oboje musicie skierować się do kostnicy. Oprócz tego nie możecie się odezwać dopóki się tam nie znajdziecie, ponieważ martwe osoby nie mogą komunikować się z tymi żyjącymi. ''Angelika i Andrew w milczeniu zaczęli iść w stronę salonu, gdzie znajdowało się przejście do „kostnicy” w kształcie trumny. Pozostali uczestnicy szybko zebrali się wokół nich i obserwowali całą sytuację. Po chwili „zabici” mieszkańcy domu przeszli przez trumnę. Wtedy też muzyka ucichła. 'Jayden: '''Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko będziemy mieli jakieś ofiary… '''Vivian: '''Ciekawe kto ich zabił… '''Philip: '''Jeśli widzieliście coś podejrzanego, to koniecznie mi o tym powiedzcie! '''Joey: '''No jasne, przecież będziemy ci mówić o wszystkim. ^^ '''Philip: '''Mam nadzieję… ''12.59: Angelika i Andrew weszli do pokoju zadań przerobionego na kostnicę. Wyglądem przypominali trupy. '''Angelika: OMG, my na serio musimy tu teraz siedzieć? Przecież to miejsce jest przerażające! Andrew: Ta… Na dodatek będziemy musieli tu też spać. Świetnie. Angelika: Dlaczego akurat mnie musieli wybrać? Nawet nie wiem czyja to sprawka… Chociaż w sumie podejrzewałabym o to Joeya, bo to on powiedział, żebym poszła do ogrodu. Andrew: A mnie sprowadziła tam Vivian… Więc pewnie to oni są tymi mordercami. Angelika: Pewnie tak… Tymczasem Wielki Brat wezwał Keirę do pokoju zwierzeń. Wielki Brat: Jak się zapewne domyślasz, nadeszła pora na kolejne „morderstwo”. Waszymi następnymi ofiarami zostaną Vicey i Catherine. Tym razem tylko ty będziesz w to zamieszana. Za jakiś czas siostry zostaną wezwane do pokoju zwierzeń, do którego ty wcześniej wejdziesz drugim, sekretnym wejściem. Wtedy z ukrycia oblejesz je czerwoną farbą, która będzie symbolizowała ich „śmierć”. Keira: Yay, to będzie takie ekscytujące! Kawaii! ^^ 14.06: Po godzinie Keira została poinformowana, żeby weszła już do pokoju zwierzeń używając sekretnego wejścia, które znajduje się w łazience. Następnie schowała się za fotelem trzymając wiaderko z czerwoną farbą. Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń weszły Catherine i Vicey. 'Vicey & Cath: '''Hej Wielki Bracie! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Jak wam mija dzień? Podoba wam się zadanie zakupowe? '''Vicey: '''Tak, to zadanie is grejt! '''Catherine: '''Szkoda tylko, że Angeliki już nie ma… '''Vicey: '''Oj tam, jutro pewnie znowu ją zobaczymy. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''A może już nawet dzisiaj? ''W tym momencie Keira wylała farbę na Vicey i Catherine. Dziewczyny krzyknęły z zaskoczenia, natomiast Keira od razu wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i wróciła do łazienki. 'Wielki Brat: '''Catherine, Vicey, właśnie zostałyście kolejnymi ofiarami naszych morderców. Teraz w milczeniu musicie przejść do kostnicy. ''Siostry, które nadal były w lekkim szoku, wyszły z pokoju zwierzeń i skierowały się do „kostnicy”. Oprócz tego tak jak wcześniej można było usłyszeć marsz pogrzebowy, dzięki czemu reszta uczestników szybko zebrała się w salonie, by zobaczyć, kto został zaatakowany. 'Ryder: '''Co wam się stało? '''Philip: '''Niestety nie mogą nam nic powiedzieć… ''Gdy dziewczyny już zniknęły, Maddie odciągnęła na bok Vivian. 'Maddie: '(szeptem) Najpierw Angelika, teraz one… Będę musiała podziękować tym mordercom, bo przynajmniej przez chwilę nacieszę się ich brakiem. 'Vivian: '''Nie tylko ty… Pewnie wiele osób będzie się cieszyć. ''Jakiś czas później Vicey i Catherine weszły do „kostnicy”. 'Angelika: '''Tak, już lepsze osoby chyba nie mogły się tu zjawić! <3 '''Vicey: '''Boshe, to są prawdziwe trupy? :o ''Vicey wskazała na manekiny, które wyglądem przypominały martwe osoby. Catherine krzyknęła, gdy je zobaczyła. 'Andrew: '''Spokojnie, to tylko manekiny… '''Catherine: '''Ale i tak są straszne! Ja nie chcę tu być! ''Vicey przytuliła siostrę. 'Vicey: '''Nie martw się, nie jesteś tu sama. <3 Wspólnie jakoś tutaj wytrzymamy. <3 '''Angelika: '''A wiecie może, kto was „zabił”? '''Vicey: '''Nie mamy pojęcia. Ktoś nas zaatakował w pokoju zwierzeń, ale działo się to tak szybko, że nie zdążyłyśmy ogarnąć, kto to był. '''Angelika: '''No cóż, w sumie to i tak odgadywanie, kim są mordercy, nie jest naszym zadaniem… ''20.27: Philip starał się dowiedzieć czegoś przydatnego od pozostałych uczestników. Aktualnie rozmawiał z Brooke i Joeyem. 'Philip: '''Na pewno nie widzieliście niczego podejrzanego? '''Brooke: '''Niestety nie. Gdy Andrew i Angelika zostali zaatakowani, ja byłam w kuchni i niczego dziwnego stamtąd nie zauważyłam… '''Joey: '''A ja leżałem sobie na łóżku w sypialni i też nic nie widziałem… A jeszcze gorzej jest w przypadku Vicey i Catherine, bo ich „śmierć” była w pokoju zwierzeń. '''Philip: '''Tak, wiem… Ale jednak któryś z morderców musiał być w to zamieszany i możliwe, że też był w pokoju zwierzeń, więc postaram się dowiedzieć, kto wtedy mógł przebywać gdzieś całkiem sam, bez żadnego towarzystwa. '''Brooke: '''Cóż, w takim razie powodzenia życzę… ''Tymczasem Vivian, Maddie i Allie siedziały sobie w ogrodzie. 'Maddie: '''Wiem że już to kilka razy mówiłam, ale po prostu bardzo cieszy mnie fakt, że mogę na moment zapomnieć o tych trzech kretynkach. '''Vivian: '''Najwidoczniej mordercy wyświadczyli ci przysługę… '''Allie: '''A może to właśnie Maddie jest jednym z nich? '''Vivian: '''No, może to ty, Maddie? '''Maddie: '''Uwierzcie mi, że chciałabym się ich osobiście pozbyć z tego domu, ale mimo wszystko to nie byłam ja. '''Vivian: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy, czy mówisz prawdę… ''23.31: Andrew, Angelika, Vicey i Catherine szykowali się do spania w „kostnicy”. Dostali śpiwory, które zaczęli rozkładać na podłodze. 'Angelika: '''A ja myślałam, że spanie w tej śmierdzącej oborze tydzień temu było już wystarczająco okropnym przeżyciem… '''Catherine: '''Wtedy przynajmniej nie było tam żadnych trupów. :c '''Vicey: '''Cathi, ogar, to tylko manekiny… '''Catherine: '''No wiem, ale i tak mnie przerażają… ''Gdy już cała czwórka leżała w śpiworach, światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły. 'Catherine: '''OMG, boję się! '''Angelika: '''Nie masz się czego bać. Nic ci się tutaj nie stanie. '''Vicey: '''No, a poza tym przecież wszyscy leżymy obok ciebie, wiec możesz być spokojna. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Okej, postaram się… ''W tym samym czasie pozostali uczestnicy również szykowali się do spania w swoich wygodnych łóżkach w sypialni. Tak zakończył się dziewiętnasty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Angelika, Brooke, Maddie i Ryder są nominowani do opuszczenia programu. Można zagłosować na dwie osoby, które powinny zostać fałszywie wyeliminowane w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. ^^ Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother